1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to transfer torsional force for vehicle transmissions. The improved device structure provides simple modifications to reduce shaft stress concentration locations, increase material thickness in selected areas, add weld attachments and improve shaft strength and hardening.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use many configurations of clutch drum and torsional shafts for vehicle transmissions. Such assemblies are generally designed to specific parameters related to the clutch assembly in which the shaft will be used. However, within these specifications there may still be variations in materials, spline and bearing interfaces, fillet groove transitions and shaft dimensions. The variance in these parameters may affect the torsional strength of the shaft assembly.
The present invention provides a simple means to reduce stress concentration locations and improve the strength of clutch shaft assemblies. This is done by use of improved fillet radius transitions, change of the inner front bushing hole, improved grade of alloy steel and hardening, and added welding locations for the shaft and clutch drum assembly.
One object of the present invention is improved durability of clutch shafts related to clutch drums or intermediate clutch assemblies. Another object is the simple modification of existing clutch shaft application replacement parts.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.